The Halloween Party
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright so since it's getting closer to Halloween I thought that I would write something cute for the occasion. Anyway, Mary's school is holding their annual school dance party. Even though she's excited she's tired of getting teased by having a doll for a best friend. That's until the notorious killer doll comes to the rescue! Two shot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Clarence

Just a quick note; this isn't my big Halloween story that's coming up in a few weeks, but I was having a terrible case of some writer's block from my other Chucky story, and I've been wanting to write something cute for this adorable pair of friends so I thought I would make Gabrielle and my other readers happy by writing this. I hope you enjoy it!

It was a few days until Halloween, and an eight year old Mary Barclay couldn't decide what she wanted to be. "Well I already know that I don't have to dress up because I'm already the scariest thing in the world, if not the universe." Chucky boasted with a grin. "But I'm not scared of you." Mary pointed out. "Yeah I know but that's because you're my friend, and I wouldn't dream of doing anything to scare you on purpose." He told her. "Aww, you two are so fuckin cute together do you know that?" Tiffany asked as Chucky simply rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah well don't go spreading it around, I have a reputation to maintain you know." He told her.

"Chucky! I need help! What do you think I should go as?" Mary asked him. "I don't know," he began with a shrug. "how about a brat, naw scratch that you're already one." He teased with a chuckle. "Don't listen to him sweetface." Tiffany told her. "What!? I was just kidding, she knows that. She's like a sister to me and that's how I show my affection." He explained but Mary simply just gave a sad little sigh and hung her head. "Well it doesn't _look_ like it!" Tiffany snapped as she slapped him upside the head. "Ouch Tiff watch it! Why do you have to be so violent anyway!?" he cried.

"Well look who's talking mister I'm Chucky the killer doll and I dig it!" Tiffany said mockingly. "Would you guys just knock it off already!?" Mary yelled. "This has nothing to do with either one of you." She told them. "Really?" Chucky questioned as he raised his eyebrows. "Then what's wrong? Is this kid Billy giving you anymore crap?" he asked her. "No, it's not just him anymore it's everyone. They think I'm weird." She said. "So?" he asked. "What's so bad about that?" he asked her raising his arms into the air with a shrug.

"You don't think I'm weird?" he asked her. "No, I mean they laugh at me because I think you and Tiffany are real." She said. "But we are." He told her. "I know that and you know that, but everyone else doesn't believe me. Except for Billy, I think you scared him so bad that he'll never go near a doll again." She said as Chucky laughed. "Yeah that's a safe bet, and if he knows what's good for him he'll never go near you again either." He told her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do though, I don't wanna be a freak." She said. "And you're not. Listen kid, true friends will accept you for who you are, and even though it may not seem like you have a lot, trust me they're there." He told her. "Well I'm just glad I have you Chucky, and Glen, and Tiffany. You guys are the best friends that I've ever had." She said. "Well I don't like to toot my own horn, but I know you wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He told her. "Oh boy." Tiffany muttered with a roll of her eyes.

… _.._

That night Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, and Mary all decided to campout in the backyard. "You didn't forget the marshmallows right?" Mary questioned hopefully. "Oh I got em' right here beside me, but I can't promise that I'm not going to eat them all." Chucky said with a chuckle before he placed them back onto the ground and picked up his lighter after it fell out of his pocket. "I've got the firewood." Glen said as he came back from the woods and dropped them down in front of his father. Chucky turned on his lighter and lit the woods as Mary sat down on a log and listened to the crickets beginning to chirp.

Chucky sat down next to her as he lit the fire and pulled her inside his chest as she started to shiver. "There," he began as he kissed her forehead. "we have a nice warm fire going." He said. That's when suddenly an owl started to hoot. Mary quickly turned her head and gasped having the noise startle her a bit. "Uh Chucky, there aren't any dangerous wild animals out here are there?" she asked him. "Not unless you count Tiffany." He said pointing a thumb back at her. Tiffany scowled and growled under her breath at him before she grabbed a stick off the ground and a marshmallow from the bag.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Mary told him. "Yeah but it's true, trust me kid, she is _not_ a morning person." He said. "However you wouldn't have to worry about her out here, I'd worry more about Clarence." He told her. "Who's Clarence?" she questioned him as an evil smirk formed onto his face. "Oh he's the ghost clown." He explained as Mary gulped. "Ghost clown?" she asked him anxiously. "Oh brother." Tiffany muttered as she started to cook her marshmallow over the flames of the fire.

"Yep, you see about a hundred years or so ago, this whole area used to be nothin' but woods. And in those woods there was a carnival tent, and Clarence was the headliner. For years and years people used to come to the circus just to see him. That is until one night there came a terrible forest fire, and killed everybody inside the tent. However the ghost of Clarence stayed behind, although he was a friendly ghost until they started cutting down his trees and building a house in place where his circus would have been. So every night at midnight he walks the streets until he finds a child who really hates clowns and squirts them with his big ol' squirt gun." He explained as Mary gulped again because she hated clowns.

Just then suddenly Chucky busted out laughing. "I'm just messin' with ya kid!" he exclaimed. "That wasn't funny!" she yelled. "Come on kid, it was just a harmless ghost story." He told her. "No it wasn't it was mean! You promised me that you would be nice from now on and not scare me and you lied!" she shouted. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you upset. Does that help?" he asked her. "Well, it helps a little." She admitted. "How about a s'more will that make it better?" he asked when suddenly her whole entire face lit up. "That helps a lot!" she exclaimed as she quickly leapt to her feet and started cooking her marshmallow. Chucky grinned as he watched her before tilting his head back and looking up at the stars.

… _.._

A few days later Mary came rushing home in a fit of tears. "Mary darling what's wrong?" her mother asked her. For she knew that her daughter's Halloween party was the following day and it alarmed her to see her so upset. "It was awful Mom! All the kids were teasing me on the bus calling me scary Mary!" she sobbed. "Well for Halloween isn't that considered a good thing?" her mother asked her. "Not when you're considered a freak!" she cried before she ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Mary? What happened?" Chucky asked her out of concern. "Haven't those bastards left you alone yet?" he questioned. "No." she answered sadly with a sniff as she slid down the back of her door and finally landed on top of her bottom. "Alright that does it, no more mister good guy." Chucky said as he removed his knife from his front pocket and there was still some dried up blood on it. "Those kids are in for a treat because they've never seen my tricks." He said. "Chucky no, don't." Mary told him.

"What? You think I'm just going to stand around here and let them pick on you?" he asked. "No and I know you love me and you just want to protect me, but killing them isn't going to solve anything." She told him. "Hmm, that's funny. It makes perfect sense to me." He said. "Chucky!" she scolded. "Alright, alright, I promise I won't kill anyone." He said with a reluctant sigh and a roll of his eyes before he put his knife away. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let them get away with this." He said. "You mean you have a plan?" she asked him. "Just sit back and learn from the master." He said with an evil sneer.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Halloween Party

*blushes* Uh yeah I sort of did, and I can change it if you want me to, but it was kind of hard for me to find another word that rhymed with Mary. LOL on the fact that our minds think alike to have us each create a character with the same name. And double LOL on your dream that I read in the journal! Anyway, I hope you feel better soon, and the beginning of this next part doesn't have anything to do with the plot of the story, but I thought it was a rather cute idea to show Chucky playing with Mary. It's so cute that he actually has a soft spot deep down inside that cold heart of his. :P

The next day after Mary had finished her homework, Chucky went outside to play with her while Tiffany took a nap. (She was tired because she and Chucky had made up and decided to play a game of hide and seek under the bedsheets. Chucky had won. Looks like the author of this story had way too much sugar after lunch! Anywho, as I was saying,) Mary swung on her swing and then leapt off it into a pile of leaves before she started to climb up her tower that was on top of the slide. "Princess Rapunzel," Chucky began as he walked over to the bottom of the slide.

"It is I you're loving and charming Prince Charles here to come and rescue you from your tower." He told her proudly. "But I don't have any rope." She said. "Then throw down your long golden hair and I'll climb up it." He said. "Alright." She agreed as she pretended to toss her hair over her shoulder. "Whoosh." She said making the sound effect for it. Chucky grinned up at her but before he could climb up the tower to rescue her he felt somebody grab ahold of his shoulder and turn him around. Now he realized that he was face to face with Tiffany, and she didn't look all that happy to see him.

"Oh hey Tiff, do you want to play with us?" he asked her. "I'm Prince Charles and Mary's Rapunzel, I was just about to rescue her before you showed up." He explained. "Well as much as I think it's sweet of you to play with her, I just had a very interesting conversation with Glen." She said with a scowl as she angrily folded her arms. "Oh really? And what did our wonderful darling boy have to say?" he asked with a gulp. "Well if you must know, our darling boy said what your plans were for Mary's Halloween party tonight." She answered.

"Oh that, that's nothing!" he assured her as he waved it away with his hand. "You call dressing up and pretending to be the ghost clown in your story nothing!?" she yelled. "Man, somebody's really gotta teach that boy to stop being a snitch!" he snapped as his wife simply rolled his eyes. "Aw come on Tiff, it's better than killing people right?" he questioned. "Well,.. I guess so." Tiffany agreed reluctantly. "Good," Chucky began before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I knew that you'd understand." He finished. "Alright Princess Rapunzel, here I come to rescue you!" he exclaimed as he started to climb the tower. Ever so slowly a smile started to form on Tiffany's face, after all Chucky could be rather cute at times, especially when it involved Mary.

Later that night everyone got dressed inside their costumes and drove to Mary's school. Tiffany was dressed as an angel, Mary finally decided to go as Jessie the cowgirl, and Chucky of course was dressed up as a clown. "I still don't know what the fuck that you're supposed to be." He said to Glen. "I'm a mailman of course." He told him. "Yeah, but that's not scary." He said. "It is if you're a dog. Besides a cowgirl and an angel aren't scary either." Glen pointed out as Chucky rolled his eyes.

"Chucky I'm scared, I don't know if I can do this." Mary told him. "Don't worry kid you look cute as a button, besides, you remember the plan right? If anyone tries anything funny, I'll just scare them away with this." He told her as he pulled out a huge red squirt gun behind his back. "Well, alright." Mary agreed as Chucky kissed her cheek. "Eww Chucky," Mary began. "you're getting your makeup all over me!" She told him as she wiped it away.

 _…._

Tiffany couldn't believe how adorable all of the children looked inside their costumes. "Hey Mary." A boy said to her. "Hello, I don't remember you." She said. "That's because I just moved a crossed the street a few days ago. I'm Bobby remember?" he questioned. "Oh yeah that's right, I remember you now. Your father is a movie producer right?" she questioned him back. "That's right." He answered as she joined him for a game of bobbing for apples. "Oh boy, not this shit already." Chucky muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

"For crying out loud she's only eight years old!" he snapped. "Now careful Chucky, don't do anything that could attract attention and embarrass her. "I won!" Mary exclaimed excitedly as she lifted an apple out of the water with her teeth and out popped a baby tooth along with it. She looked down at it as it slid down into her palm along with a little bit of blood. Just then all of a sudden she heard an evil chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw a short little clown with bright orange hair standing next to her. "Oh hey Chucky, guess what? I lost my tooth!" she cried excitedly as an evil grin slowly appeared on the clown's face as he squirted her and continued to laugh.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "That's not very nice Chucky! I thought you said that you were going to try and behave yourself." She told him when he continued to laugh and squirted her again. "Y-Y-You're not Chucky." She realized as she began to tremble and started to slowly back away from him. "Y-Y-You're C-C-C-Clarence the ghost clown!" she shouted. "Boo!" he yelled back as Mary screamed and started to run away into the hall. "I'm gonna get you Mary!" he cried as he raced after her with an evil malicious laugh. That's when she accidentally ran into Chucky as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Chucky help me! It's Clarence the ghost clown he's after me!" she cried while continuing to breathe frantically as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. "But there's no such thing as a ghost clown." He began. "I made it up." He told her. "Yeah, well why don't you try telling him that!" she exclaimed as she quickly raced behind him and hid just as soon as Clarence skidded to a stop in front of them. "Hello Chucky." The clown said in a high pitched evil voice as Mary's body continued to shake with fright.

"This is what you get for scaring little girls Chucky, you give them nightmares." He told him. "Nightmares?" Chucky questioned. "That's it! Mary, listen to me, Clarence can't hurt you! This is just a bad dream, that's all that it is!" he told her. "You mean that I'm dreaming?" she questioned. "So that must mean that I've been asleep this whole entire time, and the Rapunzel thing was a dream too."

She realized. "That's it Mary, and so since it's your dream you can make it be whatever you want it to be." Chucky told her. "Alright then, you better watch out Clarence the clown because I'm gonna make you disappear forever!" she cried. "NO!" Clarence shouted before he slowly felt himself begin to vanish and in his place was Andy. "Daddy!" she cried as she ran over to him and leapt inside his arms. "I knew you could do it Peaches." He told her as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much Daddy." Mary said as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "But I've always been with you, and this is where I'll always be, and you can always find me right here." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

 _…._

Mary snuggled inside Chucky's chest and smiled inside her sleep. That's when suddenly the light switch came on and woke the two of them up. "Ello guys, happy Halloween." Glen said with a huge grin when suddenly they both realized that he was still wearing his mailman outfit. The two of them looked at each other before they gave out a loud petrified scream. "Was it something I said?" Glen questioned them.


End file.
